


Romantic gestures

by Alteran_Tech



Series: Subtly different [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alteran_Tech/pseuds/Alteran_Tech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rodney's birthday and John has a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic gestures

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think anything else in this universe would come so soon.

“Don’t peek yet.” John whispered in his ear as they shuffled along.

“I’m not peeking!” Rodney said for what must have been the thousandth time, “Could you at least tell me why you thought it was a great idea to take me _out_ for my birthday?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“No, really?” Rodney said, sarcasm dripping from his words, “I couldn’t figure that out due to the _hand in front of my eyes._ ”

“Don’t be so grumpy or I might not give you your special present later.”

The feeling of John’s breath on his neck sent a shiver down his spine. “Does it happen to involve chocolate flavored edible body paint?” Rodney asked hopefully.

John chuckled, “Maybe, you’ll just have to wait and see.”

What felt like hours later, but what Rodney knew was probably no more than five minutes, they stopped. Rodney could feel John pressed up behind him, all hard muscle and warmth. He didn’t want to wait for later, but public sex was something that would never be on his list of turn-ons, so he asked, “Are we there?”

He felt John shift from one foot to the other. “Yep.” John said and he removed his hand.

Rodney blinked his eyes stupidly, “Is this… is that-?” he turned around to look at John.

He was blushing, smiling the shiest smile Rodney had ever seen on John’s face. “Yeah and we have it all to ourselves.”

Rodney was stunned, “But how?”

“I know the owner.” John rubbed his wrist; a habit Rodney knew was unconscious and came from John thinking about his past. “It was the guy who found me in time to save my life. His name’s Ronon and he’s promised us the place for as long as we want tonight. I thought we could… you know, relive our first date. Only,” John flung his hand out to gesture at the theater, “bigger.”

Rodney didn’t know what to say. This was probably the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for him and definitely the most romantic.

“Wait,” Rodney said, realizing something, “Does this mean I’ll have to sit through Back to the Future _again_?”

John only laughed and ushered them to their seats.


End file.
